Comme une Etoile
by Ellyana
Summary: Un mois après la mort de Sirius, Harry trouve un petit carnet dans la chambre de son parrain. Rien d'exceptionel sauf que ce carnet date de 1976 et contient les pensées d'une adolescente de 16 ans ...
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour!!

Voilà une petite histoire d'amour tristounette histoire de déprimer un peu plus... lol.

Cela se passe après la mort de Sirius, une étrange découverte và bouleverser Harry un peu plus qu'il ne l'est.

Rating: G

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, le reste (personnages, lieux... ) sont à JK Rowling

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tremblant Harry poussa la porte de la chambre. Elle s'ouvrit dans un affreux grincement et aussi furtivement que son ombre il se faufila à l'intérieur. La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre effrayante, et Harry sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il reconnut posé sur une chaise éclairé par la lumière du couloir, le pull que Mrs Weasley lui avait tricoté à Noël. Même à lui, elle en avait fait un. Noir comme ses yeux avec un grand S doré sur la poitrine. S comme Sirius. Harry retint un sanglot, se mordant la lèvre au sang pour ne pas hurler. Il devait se montrer fort. Un mois après que Sirius Black soit passé à travers le Voile, Harry avait toujours beaucoup de mal à se rappeler son parrain sans cette indicible douleur qui déchirait son âme. Mais aujourd'hui il était bien décidé à ne pas pleurer, il était là pour retrouver le deuxième miroir. Le jumeau de celui qu'il avait cassé au mois de juin. Il en avait besoin pour son "plan".

"Lumos" murmura-t'il

Une douce lumière vint éclairer la pièce, dissipant un peu le sentiment de malaise que ressentait Harry, même si la vision des affaires de Sirius éparpillées ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Sa vision se brouilla, il allait encore laisser gagner la souffrance. Il en avait plus qu'assez que ces yeux se remplissent de larmes à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son parrain, il trouvait que c'était une marque de faiblesse. Et il devait être fort, ne pas pleurer car c'était sur lui que reposait tous les espoirs de la communauté sorcière. Celui qui devait vaincre Voldemort ne devait montrer aucunes faiblesses. Autrement, il n'y parviendrait jamais.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à la chambre permit à Harry de repérer un bureau en chêne, apparement très ancien. Il s'en approcha et trouva immédatement ce qu'il recherchait le petit miroir était posé dessus. Sirius l'avait mis bien en évidence pour pouvoir le prendre rapidement si Harry venait à le contacter. Mais Harry n'avait pas chercher à le contacter Peut-être que si il l'avait utilisé son parrain serait toujours là. Un affreux sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignit. Il ne désirait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette pièce. Elle était trop sombre, et sentait le renfermé. Il voulait la quitter au plus vite. Mais au moment où il tournait les talons, il aperçut dans le lit défait de son parrain, sous la taie d'oreiller, un carnet qui dépassait. Rapide comme l'éclair, il s'en saisit. La couverture en cuir rouge ne portait d'autres inscriptions que l'année 1976 et le coeur d'harry eut un raté en réalisant que ce carnet devait être une sorte de journal intime qu'avait tenu son parrain à l'époque où il était à Poudlard. Fébrilement il l'ouvrit et sa déception fut immense en reconnaissant une écriture qui n'était pas du tout celle de Sirius. Cela ressemblait même pluôt à une écriture féminine. Au moment où il allait reposer le carnet là où il l'avait trouvé, quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce. Rémus Lupin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Autant qu'Harry l'homme n'avait pas l'air de se remettre de la perte de son meilleur ami. Pourtant c'est avec un léger sourire au lèvres qu'il dit à Harry:

" Je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire Harry, et l'adulte en moi me crie de t'en empêcher. Pourtant il y a une infime chance pour que cela fonctionne. Alors tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Ce soir, je pars avec vous."

La gorge trop serrer pour pouvoir articuler le moindre son, Harry fit un signe de la tête à Lupin pour le remercier et passa en courant devant lui. Il monta directement au grenier, vers Buck. Assis à côté de l'hippogriffe, il ruminait son plan, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main gauche le carnet rouge. Espérant se changer les idées, il l'ouvrit et commenca la lecture......

"Cette histoire est la mienne. D'une banalité extrême. Pourtant, au fond de moi, elle a une importance capitale. Elle peut vous paraître totalement dénuée d'intérêt, et je le comprendrai. Mais sachez avant toute chose, que si j'écris cette histoire, ce n'est pas pour toi qui me lira, mais pour moi. J'écris dans un geste égoiste, et le pire c'est que j'en ai conscience. J'écris pour décrire ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment. J'écris afin d'avoir un semblant de contrôle sur ce tous ces sentiments qui me submergent, et qui à chaque instant menacent de me noyer. Moi, Lily Evans, 16 ans."


	2. Un simple amour

Bonjour!!!

Voilà la suite ...en espérant que cela vous plaisent...

Minimoy : je te remercie pour ta review qui pour être franche.... eh bien, eh bien m'a fait TREEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS plaisir. Pour tes questions hum, hum, comme dirait une certaine Ombrage, nous verrons bien...

* * *

Un simple amour

Le petit carnet rouge tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Harry n'arrivait pas à contrôler les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Ce carnet avait appartenu à sa mère. Sa mère.... En allant dans la chambre de Sirius, il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur le journal intime de Lily Evans. Après un rapide calcul, Harry compta qu'elle devait être en sixième année à Poudlard lorsqu'elle l' avait commencé .De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que faisait le journal intime de sa mère dans la chambre de Sirius? Quels étaient ces événements qui la perturbaient tant ? La seule solution pour en savoir plus était de ramasser le carnet et de lire ce qu'il contenait.Mais Malgré la curiosité qui le dévorait, Harry hésitait. Avait-il vraiment le droit de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans le journal intime de sa mère? Elle devait y avoir écrit bon nombre de choses TROP intimes. Mais pendant qu'il se livrait à un combat acharné avec sa conscience, une autre pensée germait dans son esprit. Si c'était bel et bien le journal intime de sa mère, il allait enfin savoir comment elle et son père était venu à s'aimer. Car Même si Sirius l'avait rassuré sur ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue, il ne pouvait oublier le regard dégoûté qu'elle avait jeté à son père .

Pris d'un élan de témérité à l'idée de connaître enfin la vérité, il se pencha, ramassa le carnet rouge, l'ouvrit à la première page d'une main tremblante et reprit sa lecture.

" le 16/01/1976 Salle commune des Gryffondors

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de coucher sur papier ce qu'il m'arrive. Principalement pour deux raisons: la première est que je ne peux me confier à personne, personne ne me comprendrait. La seconde, pour une raison beaucoup plus "simple". Le professeur d'études des moldus nous a demandé d'"imiter" les jeunes moldus. Il a expliqué que ce serait une expérience amusante. Je ne vois pas en quoi, mais bon, je vais tenter... C'est fou ce que les sorciers ont une vision restreinte des moldus. Enfin je ne peux pas espérer changer a moi seule leurs façons de les voir...

Pour en arriver au fait, je l'ai vu cette après midi encore entouré des deux autres coqs. Encore... Mais pourquoi, est-ce que cela m'arrive, à moi.... Je m'étais pourtant jurer avec Pétunia que jamais cela ne m'arriverait. Je me sens tellement vulnérable à présent, à ce moment précis où il faut que je montre forte, où je dois montrer l'exemple. Avec ce sombre Lord qui gagne de plus en plus de pouvoir, et ces horreurs qui circulent sur son compte. Le ministère essaie de nous faire croire que l'on ne risque rien mais je vois bien qu'il les terrifie tous. Avec ses idées de sang pur et de sang sale... Le pire c'est qu'une trop grande part de personne sont du même avis que lui... Même à Poudlard, on voit apparaitre des personnes qui le suivent. Les plus nombreux sont les Serpentards, mais il y en a des autres maisons. Heureusement pas encore de Gryffondors. Pas encore... mais cela ne saurait tarder, et il convertit les sorciers à ces idéaux à une vitesse fulgurante, moi même je suis impressionée. Il y a un an, à peine, il n'était qu'un illustre inconnu, mais aujourd'hui il fait quasiment tous les jours la une de la gazette du sorcier. Et moi je dois me montrer forte, enfant de moldu, je n'aurais pas pu choisir pire période pour être à Poudlard. C'est vraiment difficile de supporter toutes ces insultes de la part des autres, les mêmes qui suivent le Lord. Toujours trop nombreux...

Croyez-vous que l'on peut aimer quelqu'un sans réellement connaître cette personne ? Car lui me hante à chaqu'un de mes pas. Quand je sens une présence derrière moi, je me retourne espérant que ce soit lui. Espérant.... car jamais il n'est là. Quand je l'aperçois assis sous cette hêtre chaque soir, regardant les étoiles, je les envie Comme j'aimerais tellement qu'il me regarde ainsi. De ce regard où milles sentiments s'affrontent. De ce regard où se mêle solitude extrême, compassion, bonté, souffrance, amour mais aussi peur et colère. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tant de sentiments pouvaient transpercer à travers un simple regard. Pourtant c'est son cas, je ne sais quel secret fardeau il porte mais il est certain qu'il est beaucoup trop lourd pour un seul homme. Même si ce n'est pas un homme ordinaire....

Je n'ai pris réellement conscience du mot solitude qu'en le voyant sous cette hêtre, il y a maintenant plus d'un an. Je me rappelle, c'était le soir de Noël l'année dernière. Il était resté à Poudlard et moi aussi. Peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais nous étions les deux seuls Gryffondors, et pour une fois, la seule fois j'ai pu discuté avec lui, toute la nuit. C'était magique. Réellement. Il émane de Remus Lupin une attraction vraiment difficile à décrire. La première fois que je l'ai vu à bord du Poudlard express j'ai cru qu'il était de la même trempe que James et Sirius. Pourtant il s'est avéré qu'il soit différent. A la fois très posé et très réfléchi, donnant toujours le meilleur de lui-même, même si ce n'est pas lui que l'on remarque. Potter et Black sont là pour çà. Je ne parle pas de Pettigrow, qui lui me révulse littéralement. Mais moi je sais que Lupin rêve chaque nuit sous cette arbre de Liberté et d'Etoiles..... Je me refuse à accepter que ce que je ressens pour lui soit plus qu'une simple amitié. Pourtant, il n'y a même pas de quoi parler d'amitié.Nous n'avons parlé qu'une nuit ensemble. Le reste...vagues sourires... C'est si confus et tellement clair. Je refuse de me l'avouer, mais je ne pourrais nier l'évidence plus longtemps.

J'aimerais ne plus ressentir ces sentiments qui me dévorent. Je ne dois pas céder, je ne dois pas... Si je cède, je souffrirais comme Pétunia a souffert avec ce Dursley. Si je cède, je souffrirais comme tous ces autres. Pourtant, pourtant... que ne donnerais-je pour sentir une seule fois, rien qu'une seule la douce pression de ses lèvres contre les miennes.La chaleur rassurante de son corps contre le mien et de ressentir à nouveau cette impression de félicité et de paix intérieure que j'ai eu ce soir de Noël, avec lui.

Voilà, il n'y a pas de quoi attraper un Vif d'Or, ce ne sont que les problèmes de coeur d'une adolescente de 16 ans... Ce qui est beaucoup plus inquiétant est ce Sombre Seigneur qui jour après jour m'effraie un peu plus. Il est intolérable que le misnitère de la Magie n'agissent pas, je pense....."

Harry ferma le livre dans un claquement sec. Il ne voulait plus lire la suite, il ne voulait pas savoir, ce que sa mère pensait... Il s'était attendu à être rassuré sur la nature des sentiments entre son père et sa mère et au final, il était encore plus désemparé qu'avant. Lupin... Sa mère avait été amoureuse de Lupin... Essaye de raisonner comme le ferait Hermione. Voyons, voyons, ce n'était sans doute qu'une amourette d'adolsecente. Pourtant, il savait très bien que ce n'en était pas une. Comment il pouvait en être aussi certain, il l'ignorait. Simplement il le savait. Il resta longtemps assis par terre, à songer à ses parents et à Lupin, tiraillé entre le désir de poursuivre sa lecture et celui de fermer les yeux et d'oublier ce qu'il avait lu.

"Harry, Harry !! Réveille-toi"

Hermione le secouait gentiment.Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était endormi. Buck poussa un grognement comme si le fait qu'Hermione est réveillée Harry l'avait réveillé aussi.

"Allez, viens, il est minuit passé. Lupin, Ron et Ginny nous attendent dehors. Il est temps..."


	3. Les voix

Bonjour à tous !!

Alors voilà la suite, en espérant (toujours) que cela vous plaira. Si oui laissez moi une Review et puis si non.... Laissez moi une review aussi. Gniark....

Bonne lecture !

**Minimoy:** Alors ta loooonguueeeeeee review m'a fait trèsssssssssssssss plaisir !! mdr. Enfin tu as raison, je ne vais pas répondre à tes questions. Mouah ah ah !! (rire sadique), mais tu sauras c'est quoi le plan de Harry.(en partie)... J'ai été lire ce que tu faisais et ta traductuion n'est pas mal du tout, et il FAUT que tu continues !!! Tu n'as pas le choix, je VEUX savoir comment Lily và tomber amoureuse de James, parce que pour le moment elle l'apprécie pas trop (le pauvre !!). En tout cas bonne lecture (moi aussi je radote..) Il est temps.....

**Meli-Melo :**Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que tu aimes. Bisouxx

* * *

**Les voix**

Arrivés sur le trottoir, Harry vit le 12 Square Grimmaurd disparaitre, absorbé par les deux maisons voisines. Se tournant vers Hermione, il remarqua Lupin juste à ses côtés. Un frisson le parcouru et il se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.Baissant les yeux, Il ne voulait sourtout pas regarder son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait bien trop peur d'y lire dans ces yeux, les mêmes sentiments que Lily y avaient vu. La peur, la solitude, ....et l'amour ! L'avait -il aussi aimé ? que s'était-il passé entre eux exactement ? Une petite voix lui disait au fond de lui qu'il ne connaitrait la réponse qu'en poursuivant la lecture du journal de sa mère..Par réflexe, il mit sa main dans sa poche intérieure, pour vérifier qu'il était bien là.

Il devait dire quelque chose mais la peur de croiser le regard de Lupin l'empêchait de lever la tête. Sa tête cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose à dire. Les secondes s'écoulaient et il lui semblait que tous attendaient quelque chose.

"Euh.., dit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix, bon vous.. vous .. savez pourquoi nous allons... enfin... bref...je....nous allons essayer de...

-Oui, Harry nous le savons, et c'est pourquoi nous sommes là, termina Hermione.

Peut-être n'attendaient-ils rien finalement...

-Comment allons-nous y aller? demanda Ginny

-J'avais pensé que nous pourrions prendre le magicobus, lui répondit-il.

-Très bien, murmura la rousse "Lumos".

Dans un craquement assourdissant et une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudain un bus impérial violet à double étage. Pendant une seconde, Harry ressentit le même sentiment d'ébahissement que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Juste après avoir vu Sirius.. Sirirus... C'était pour lui qu'il faisait cela.

"-Bonsoir et bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec....

-Ouais, ouais, on sait grogna Harry en montant dans le Magicobus sous les yeux ébahis de Stan Rocade

-Regarde, Ern, c'est Harry Potter, tu sais le Survivant. J'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier que...

-Ecoute, lui intima Ron, ça sert à rien tes papotages, sauf à nous faire perdre du temps.

-Oui, poursuivit Hermione, voilà, elle sortit deux gallions de sa poche, vous pouvez garder la monnaie mais nous devons aboslument passer en premier.

-Très bien, très bien, reprit Stan, heureux d'avoir fait autant de bénéfices. Où voulez-vous allez ?

-Ministère de la Magie, répondit Lupin qui pour la première fois ouvrait la bouche.

- Pas de problèmes. Installez vous là, dit Stan, en leur dégageant une banquette"

Sans un mot, tous les cinq s'asseyèrent, beaucoup trop anxieux pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autres. Ils savaient que les mots paraîtraient bien désuets en comparaison de ce qu'ils allaient faire. En effet, entrer au Ministère de La Magie était le "plan" complètement fou d'Harry. Fou, oui car il y avait d'infimes chances pour que le Ministère soit vide. Depuis un mois, en effet des mesures de sécurités avaient été prises, des prospectus intitulés "Comment se protéger des détraqueurs" avaient été distribués, et il aurait été beaucoup plus que surprenant qu'il n' y ait personne au Ministère étant donné l'état de panique générale dans lequel était plongé la communauté magique depuis le retour "légal" de Voldemort.

Il y eut une nouvelle détonation et Harry bascula en arrière, se cramponnant à Ginny pour ne pas tomber. A la tête de Ron, il était clair qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas les voyages par Magicobus.

Quel plan stupide, pensa t'il. Il y avait tellement de chances pour que cela échoue; et si peu qu'ils réussissent.Mais S'il y parvenait il pourrait reparler avec son parrain. . Comme avant, enfin presque. Le plus difficile était de retourner dans la salle du Voile, après... Seule l'avenir leur dira ! Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, il avaient Lupin, qui était ; il fallait le reconnaître, un allié de choix. Harry se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil au Loup-garou. Hermione était assise à côté , et il semblait perdu dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il paraissait si triste, et Harry comprenait parfaitement sa peine. Qu'il devait être dur pour lui d'avoir perdu son dernier ami d'enfance. Les Maraudeurs avaient disparu.... Et Lily aussi. Il en revenait toujours à cela, qu'il le veuille ou non. L'avait-elle trouvé beau? Plus beau que James ? Et James l'avait-il su un jour ?

Le magicobus freina, et Harry et Ginny furent projetés à l'avant. Se relevant tant bien que mal, ils entendirent Stan expliqué à Ron, Hermione et Lupin qu'ils étaient arrivés. Les portes s'ouvrirent, Harry marmonna un vague "au revoir", eft il entendit Stan dire à Ern "Drôle de type ce Harry Potter, hein Ern ?" pendant que les cinq personnes descendaient.

Harry reconnut immédiatement la cabine téléphonique et il se précipita à l'intérieur sentant monter une pointe d'excitation au creux de son estomac. Si seulement, cela pouvait fonctionner, si seulement.... Lupin composa le numéro 62442 et la voix électronique leur souhaita bonsoir, après avoir expliqué qu'il venait voir un ami, 5 badges au nom de "Harry Potter" "Ron Weasley", "Hermione Granger", "Ginny Weasley" et "Remus Lupin" furent distribués. Le plancher se mit à vibrer er lentement la cabine entreprit sa descente.

Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère, Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais il savait que tout comme en Juin, cela n'était pas bon signe. Il s'approcha des ascenceurs et appuya sur le bouton lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement de cape. Aucun d'eux ne portait de capes....

"Eh vous! Qu'est-ce que....

-Petrificus totalus, cria Lupin et l'homme, qu'Harry reconnut pour être le vigile qu'il avait vu le jour de son audience, tomba comme une planche sur le sol.

-Ce n'est rien qu'un Petrificus Totalus, rien qu'un Petrificus Totalus... entendit-il dire Ron"

Tous les cinq montèrent dans l'ascenceur, toujours aussi bruyant et grincant. Arrivé au niveau 9 , ils sortirent aussitôt dans le couloir. Harry et Lupin en chef de groupe, courait devant les autres. La porte brillante et lisse attendait Harry au bout du couloir et elle s'ouvrit toute seule lorsqu'il arriva devant. Ginny la tint ouverte pour ne pas que la salle se mette à tourner comme à leur première visite et Lupin adressa à la jeune rousse un léger sourire. Il se tourna vers la première porte toute à gauche et l'ouvrit.

A l'aide d'un sort qui maintient la porte d'entrée ouverte, Ginny rejoint le groupe dans la Salle de la Mort, et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissoner en voyant le Voile ondulé légèrement. Mais le plus touché par cette vision était Harry. Il semblait bien plus que fasciné par le Voile. Il exercait littéralement une attraction sur le jeune sorcier qui lentement s'en rapprochait. Lupin ayant remarqué cela, attrapa Harry par le bras et le forcant à le regarder lui dit:

"Rappelez vous pourquoi nous sommes là, Harry, rappelez-vous !!"

Mais lui aussi était attiré par le Voile. Même si il faisait son possible pour les ignorer; Il les entendait aussi clairement que s'ils avaient été présent à ses côtés.

" Lunard, rejoins-nous donc, dit Sirius. Cornedrue et moi t'attendions. Tu as été bien long...

-Mais le plus important c'est que tu sois là...termina une voix que Lupin reconnut comme étant celle de Lily. Sa Lily..."


End file.
